leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morgana/@comment-35247418-20180524035434/@comment-4091261-20180606172456
There is a great sense of irony behind countering with mage supports. While this is certainly not the optimal choice, can be maxed to completely mitigate the mage poke altogether. What is lost in damage output is gained in enormous uptime on her shield and it's durability. This counter is merely the negligence of players following the meta. It is incredibly easy to counter dangerous mage poke when opting for this. I need to say this for the simple fact that EVERYONE says the main way to counter is to dodge her abilities. This is not wrong but since people only mention this part, people often forget how significant harassment is to countering her. It's correct that dodging her abilities and timing your manuevers is important. It is incorrect to only rely on dodging her abilities and timing your manuvers to counter her. People who fall into this trap undergo the unfortunate circumstance of her ability to maintain absolute zoning. As aforementioned, with CDR can maintain heavy zoning due to the durations of her and . It's 5 seconds each, that's not negligible. is not a only siege machine. Otherwise she would be . She also has the great safety comparable to a Warden. Proof is through the reason why everyone hates diving her. Essentially it amounts to her having enormous control. What it means is that two tactics need to be employed, meticulous timing and swift harassment. Not only one, but both simultaneously. Lack in one, and the other is useless. Harass swiftly alone, you get cockblocked by her CC. Time engages alone, you get hammered by chip damage. Both must occur simultaneously in order to overcome both weaknesses. It's expected for the support to pull off meticulous timing. It's stupid easy for the marksman to pull off swift harassment. ---- To highlight what not to do against is trying to power through her with all-ins. I don't get why supports feel the need to all-in when she is at 100% health. Maybe because they think that the jungler will save their lane from misery when ganking. When the reality is she cockblocks the first person she sees and the enemy marksman kills the first person she cockblocks. It's morbidly depressing, causing a dissonance between the jungler and the lane. sole purpose is to punish all-ins. Excessive investment puts enemies in a position for her to easily take advantage of them. Which leads to baby-rage ensuing of how people think it's impossible to deal with her. It is unreasonable to expect to outsiege . Rely on this tactic and watch as you get your ass wooped by a single since you are so inflexible and predictable. Why is a good counter to ? It's not because she's a siege warmachine. It's because she's flexible while doing so. A bad will rarely rely on her movement speed boost to juke. That movement speed is the main reason why she can counter at all. She's able to poke and juke as a mage. I'll highlight another extreme example of how significant this is. is countered by . Why? Because obviously she can easily prevent a double bomb from doing anything at all. So that's all his CC down the drain, right? Lol. That's if he maxes . Try with maxed instead and what do you get? Ha, HAHA. counters . Why is that? Because not only does serve as an excrutiating CC when ranked higher, it also creates enormous speed allowing both you and your marksman to juke like madness. It reaches a point where inevitably it baits an early to stop the slow. Which is then followed by a double bomb when the shield times out. This creates an enormous sense of perspective of the significance of mobility when it comes to dealing with . Maxing the siege ability makes helpless. Maxing the mobility ability makes the counter. Don't outsiege . Outsmart her. Unpredictability is the key to beating and you must be flexible to do so. This is why dashing champions like and are seen having a much easier time against her. You don't want to rely on whether or not is a dumbass. So, don't wait for to slip up, rather make it easier to slip out.